


Trade In

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4 + 1 trope, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I wrote this instead of studying, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: “No girl is gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.”4 times Daniel thought of those words, and the one time Steve did.





	Trade In

1

The first time Daniel remembers those words, it was in his Los Angeles office. Peggy Carter, was kissing him. Kissing him. He thought of Krezeminski and if he could see him now from the hellhole he was in and he couldn’t help but smile and kiss her back. Of course it was in his office and they were gonna have to stop soon, but for now, he could live with his arms around her waist, and her arms grasping his shoulders. He had to sit down and she followed. And then he said “Good point.” And she smiled and kissed him again. 

2 

The second time that he remembers these words, were when he said them aloud in their first fight. Peggy had gone out on her own again. And gotten hurt. Again. Not like she could handle herself, she could, but she could’ve died and that scared him. So he said those words. And Peggy stopped yelling and demanded to know who said those “idiotic words” to him. So he told her, and she wasn’t surprised, but they did have a long talk about Steve, and that’s when he decided to tell her about Bastogne. 

3 

The third time, was right before he went into the church. He looked up at the sky, with all the love in the world in his eyes and said. “Well, Ray. I’m marrying Peggy. She did trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch and couldn’t be happier with me. I’ll see you up there, hopefully not too soon.” He smiles and walks into the church and smiles seeing Jack smiling back at him. 

4 

Some time went by before he thought about them again, but the fourth time was when he died. He could see his family coming to greet him, and he thought about those words, and how he was gonna beat Ray with his crutch when he got up there. “I love you Peg.” He murmurs, and drifted off to sleep. 

5 

It was a ways out on Long Island when Steve finally got to the cemetery. It’s crazy how everything could change in a blink of an eye. He turns off his bike and grabbed the flowers for Daniel. He goes there and sees someone else there. He starts to leave but before he could go the man says, “Krzeminski said he shouldn’t go after Carter cause no girl is gonna trade in a red white a blue shield for an aluminum crutch. Proved the bastard wrong.” He chuckles and smiles. 

Steve could feel his heart breaking. “I guess he did.” He smiles and walks up, sitting down once he got there. 

“Daniel was one hell of a punk. Almost beat the crap out of anyone who said anything even remotely bad about Carter.” 

He smiles softly and looked at the old man. “How did you know them?” 

“I was their boss, for a time.” He looked up and smiles. “Jack Thompson.” He puts out his hand and smiles. 

“Steve Rogers.” He sets down the flowers and shakes his hand.


End file.
